


Trop tôt

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Jack s'embrouille avec Hiccup, pour un détail pas si insignifiant que ça...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trop tôt

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 24 avril 2015  
> Thème de la nuit: Qualités et défauts  
> Thème du oneshot: Il me tendait la main. Je la fixais, incrédule. C'est vrai que cette brouille était stupide. Depuis des années, il était mon meilleur ami et j'étais en faute. Je le savais. Lui aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Parce que c'était lui. Simplement. Je l'aimais pour ça. La gorge serrée, je la pris. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Je savais pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai quand même osé. Embrasser votre meilleur ami pour qui vous craquez depuis des années, c'est le plan le plus stupide qui soit. Un conseil : prévenez-le avant de faire, ça vous évitera peut-être un coup de poing bien placé. Comme moi.

La marque disparaissait petit à petit, tout comme notre complicité et la présence de l'autre. Je faisais en sorte de le côtoyer le moins possible. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, ni me parler, c'était ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là, ainsi que de foutre le camp de chez lui. Le fait que son père ne soit pas déjà venu pour me faire la peau signifiait juste qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Nos amis avaient remarqué, bien entendu. Et Tooth et Raiponce essayaient de me cuisiner gentiment mais je ne voulais pas leur dire. Admettre que je voulais l'embrasser depuis des lustres, que j'ai finalement oser pour me prendre une baigne, je préfère éviter. Astrid, la meilleure amie d'Hiccup, est bien sûr venu aux nouvelles elle aussi, sauf qu'elle, elle savait. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais elle savait que ça impliquait mon attirance pour lui.

C'est peut-être grâce à elle -ou à cause d'elle, je ne suis pas encore sûre- que je me retrouvais derrière le gymnase du lycée à l'attendre après qu'elle m'ait demandé qu'on se retrouve ici. Pour trouver Hiccup arrivant à son tour. En un quart de seconde, je sus ce qu'elle avait tramé, elle qui ne m'appelait presque jamais vu qu'elle passait toujours par lui, et je m'apprêtais déjà à rentrer chez moi. Mon sac sur l'épaule, il glissa pourtant, à peine eus-je fais un pas, parce qu'Hiccup l'avait agrippé.

_Tu ne peux pas me fuir sans arrêt, Jack.

_Je ne fuis pas, je reste loin de toi, c'est différent.

_En quoi ?

_On s'en fout de toute façon.

Je voulus reprendre mon sac mais il le retint encore, et j'eus beau forcé, il faisait en sorte de ne pas le lâcher.

_Mais merde ! Lâche-moi !

_Non ! Je veux que tu restes ici, et que tu m'écoutes!

La colère monta si vite que j'eus un instant envie de l'étrangler.

_C'est la meilleure, ça ! Tu m'as dis de ne plus jamais t'approcher, et tu me demandes de rester maintenant ?! Mais ça va la tête ? Pas marre de te foutre d...

_Ta gueule, Jack ! Ta gueule !!

Cette fois, je restais silencieux, surtout qu'il venait de m'agripper le bras. Et je n'avais jamais vu Hiccup avec cette expression, même lorsque je le mettais en rogne. Une seule chose me passa par la tête à ce moment ; que s'il me faisait mal, je le méritais bien. Sa main sur mon bras droit était très serré, et je craignis un instant qu'il ne le torde. Puis la colère retomba légèrement dans ses yeux.

_Je sais ce que j'ai dis cette fois-là. Et je voulais m'excuser... pour ce que j'ai dis et ce que j'ai fait.

Il desserra son emprise sur mon bras, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mon attention.

_J'étais en colère, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis... je ne veux pas te perdre, Jack. Les dernières semaines sans toi... c'était... long, et ennuyeux.

Il me lâchait pour de bon. J'étais maintenant complètement captivé, espérant tout à coup entendre des mots qui ne devraient pourtant pas sortir de sa bouche. Je n'avais pas le droit à ses mots.

_Jack, je veux qu'on oublie ses dernières semaines, qu'on soit à nouveau bien, côte à côte.

_Hic, tu... tu es en train de dire que...

_Oui, je te pardonne.

Il me tendait la main. Je la fixais, incrédule. C'est vrai que cette brouille était stupide. Depuis des années, il était mon meilleur ami et j'étais en faute. Je le savais. Lui aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Parce que c'était lui. Simplement. Je l'aimais pour ça. La gorge serrée, je la pris. J'avais envie de pleurer. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, mes yeux s'inondèrent de larmes et je me retrouvais à chialer devant mon meilleur ami.

_Jack...

_Merde... je voulais pas...

_Non, vas-y, laisse couler. C'est pas la première fois que je te vois pleurer.

_Mais... putain, c'est pas pareil... c'est pas le... le moment...

_T'as toujours été trop sensible, Jack.

Une chose incroyable se passa alors. Il me prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

_Je ne vais pas te juger, alors pleure autant que tu veux. On est que nous deux.

Je l'agrippais, serrant mes doigts dans son blouson. Il avait raison, j'étais trop sensible, et j'avais beaucoup pleuré dans la sécurité de nos chambres, avec juste sa main dans son dos ou son épaule pour me consoler de ce qui me frustrait ou me rendait triste. Cette fois, j'étais dans ses bras, et si ça impliquait de pouvoir y rester plus longtemps, je pleurerais jusqu'à la nuit venue.

La nuit, justement. Je la passais chez lui, à sa demande, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. J'étais sur son lit, avec un de ses shorts et un vieux t-shirt à lui que j'adorais, me séchant les cheveux pendant que lui se douchait. Je me demandais si lui se demandait si j'avais déjà essayé de l'espionner en train de se doucher. Mais la réponse était non, parce que j'avais peur d'une seule chose, et c'était que je finisse en érection sans pouvoir faire partir ma trique.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, je me demandais si il y avait bien eu ce baiser quelques semaines avant, parce qu'il sortit de sa salle de bain en pantalon de jogging, et rien d'autre, me laissant voir son torse. Bien qu'il n'y ait en soit rien de fabuleux à ça, maintenant qu'il savait pour mes sentiments, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il me fixe bizarrement si je le fixais deux secondes de trop lorsqu'il s'habillait. Et la soirée se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé, justement. Entre un film et des jeux vidéos, je crus un moment qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Puis, dans l'intimité de la pénombre, une fois les lumières éteintes, je l'entendis se tourner vers moi.

_Jack, j'ai une question un peu... osée à te poser.

_Oser comment ?

Il était en face de moi et je pouvais voir qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Je l'imitais, m'attendant au pire.

_Alors voilà... je me demandais... va pas croire que je vais te juger... même si c'est un peu le cas mais... tu restes mon meilleur ami et...

_Hic, abrège, j'ai décroché depuis un moment.

_Bon, ben voilà... est-ce que tu t'es déjà branlé en pensant à moi ?

Ah oui, quand même ! Je m'attendais à une question du genre « T'es sûre que tu m'aimes ? », « T'es certain d'être gay ? Tu te cherches pas simplement ? » ou encore « Tu m'as embrassé pour rire en fait ? » mais là, il avait raison, elle était osée. Pire, elle était ultra personnelle.

Et si je lui répondais avec honnêtement, j'avais peur qu'il ne me sorte de la chambre par la peau du cou.

_Jack, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises...

_Non, je ne répondrais pas.

Je me retournais et m'enfouissait jusqu'au nez dans la couette. Je le sentis derrière moi mais fit semblant de dormir.

_Donc, c'est oui.

_Non, j'ai pas dis ça.

_Alors réponds-moi.

_Non !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu demandes, mais en vrai, tu ne veux pas savoir...

_Bien sûr que si !

Il était sincère, je le sentais dans sa voix, mais ça ne me convenait pas. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas encore, pas alors qu'on s'était enfin retrouvé.

_Hic, je ne vais pas te répondre, alors retourne te pieuter.

_C'est donc si difficile que ça de le reconnaître ? De dire que tu te fais plaisir en m'imaginant en train de... de faire des trucs ?

Je me relevais à ses mots et le fixait, malgré l'obscurité, pour essayer de déterminé s'il rigolait ou s'il était juste dangereusement sérieux. Et putain, je crois qu'il était sérieux.

_Ne me dis pas que tu veux en plus savoir ce que j'imagine.

_Alors, c'est vrai !

_M-mais... oh merde, Hic ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Voilà !

Il détourna la tête et la secoua plusieurs fois. Je l'entendis prendre des inspirations et expirations. Je me laissais retomber sur mon oreiller, dos à lui, attendant ce qu'il pourrait bien me sortir encore.

_Bon... vu que tu as abordé le sujet, je... je voudrais savoir...

_Putain, j'y crois pas... tu vas passer ma vie sexuelle au crible alors ?

_Quoi « vie sexuelle » ? Faudrait déjà que tu en aies une.

_Hé ! Se branler, c'est sexuel, alors ça fait partir d'une « vie sexuelle » pour moi.

Il grogna puis rigola avant de me fixer, ses yeux se trouvant dans un des rayons de lumière qui passaient par ses volets.

_Bref. Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

_Pour te dire quoi ?

_Et bien... si... enfin, ce qu'on fait...

Je soupirais en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Il sentait comme lui, et sans mon autorisation, mon petit soldat se mit au garde à vous. Il grognait dans l'oreiller, ce traitre, puis tournait ma tête. Je vis alors qu'Hiccup avait opté pour la même position, sur le ventre, avec un oreiller entre les bras. Je voyais bien qu'il attendait, et après un moment de réflexion, je me décidais à répondre à sa question. Advienne que pourra comme on dit.

_Tu sais, la plupart du temps, on... dans mon imagination en tout cas, on fait rien de très poussé... tu... tu me laisses juste te toucher et... ben tu me rends la pareille.

_Tu parles de... de masturbation, c'est bien ça ?

Je ne pensais pas en rougir, mais voilà le résultat. J'enfuis mon nez dans l'oreiller et hochait la tête positivement. Quelques images de mon imaginaire trop fertiles passèrent dans ma tête, n'aidant pas ma position précaire. Au contraire, j'avais maintenant une furieuse envie de me toucher.

_Et alors ? Quoi d'autre ?

_Pas grand chose, je t'ai dis...

_On... hum... tu nous imagines en pleine fellation ?

Ma tête retomba contre le coussin alors que je geignais de honte. J'avais envie de me frotter au matelas maintenant, tellement je devenais dur.

_Jack ?

_Ouais, ouais ! C'est arrivé que j'imagine ça ! Dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

_N-non... je voulais juste... enfin...

_Quoi encore ?

J'étais à deux doigts d'aller m'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour avoir la paix, quand il me retourna, me mettant sur le dos, et avant que je puisse comprendre, il était au dessus de moi et, j'en étais quasiment choqué, m'embrassait.

Je réalisais plus tard qu'il avait senti mon pénis en érection confiné à mort dans son short, et qu'il avait lui même une jolie trique et se frottait désormais contre la mienne sans lâcher mes lèvres.

Je réalisais plus tard que lorsqu'il lâchait enfin mes lèvres, ce fut pour mieux les reconquérir alors qu'il baissait mon short, ou plus exactement le sien par extension, en même temps que son pantalon.

Je réalisais plus tard qu'il frottait nos érections ensemble, et qu'en m'embrassant comme ça, il me bâillonnait, m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je réalisais plus tard que je jouis avec lui entre nos deux ventres, dans un cri qui fut étouffé par sa langue et sa bouche.

Lorsque « plus tard » arriva enfin, j'étais essoufflé, en sueur, un mélange de nos deux spermes sur le ventre, mes lèvres rougies, et satisfait sexuellement parlant.

Je réalisais aussi ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Hic... tu...

_Je sais que je viens de brûler au moins 3 étapes d'une mise en couple mais... mais je... je pouvais plus attendre.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa encore une fois, juste un peu, juste avec les lèvres, d'une touche éphémère qui me donnait envie d'en demander plus.

_Je voulais te dire que depuis quelques temps, je pense à toi comme ça, comme un éventuel petit ami... je voulais rebondir de tes fantasmes aux miens mais... mais j'avais trop envie de t'embrasser... et puis j'ai senti ton érection et là... je sais pas, je crois que mon cerveau à marcher en pilotage automatique parce que j'aurais jamais osé te faire ça sinon...

_OK. Ça me va.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, parce que lorsqu'il était stressé, il avait cette manie de débiter des choses à la volée, sans attendre son avis, je le tirais vers moi et l'embrassait à nouveau. Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il faisait danser ma langue avec la sienne. Je le tenais contre moi, fermement, sans intention de le lâcher.

Parce que je ne comptais plus le lâcher.


End file.
